Rain
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: {Warning: Shounen-Ai, maybe slight OOCness} Getting caught in a sudden downpour with your friend can lead to the most amazing thing... PiersXFelix


Disclaimer: _O No, I don't own them. Curses __O;;  
  
Yes. Enthusiastic aren't they? Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Warning: This story will (obviously) contain Shounen-Ai. If you don't like it; don't read it.  
  
Pairings:  
  
PiersXFelix and a one-sided MiaXGaret.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Felix sighed, and idly flipped the page of the book he was reading. Piers had brought back a whole pile of novels containing fiction, and non-fiction from his recent visit back to Lemuria; but all the novels were somehow related to the 'Golden Age' or as it was previously called, the 'Lost Age'. As much as he hated to admit it, the books were fascinating.  
  
He glanced up quickly to peer out of the small window to his right, and promptly did a double take.  
  
It had stopped raining.  
  
For the past week, they'd been having un-natural, and suspicious storms. It had rained relentlessly for three days, and anyone who so much as stepped outside in the downpour was instantly soaked. This obviously caused an amusing situation when Dora had ordered Isaac over to Felix's house, to ask to borrow some sugar. The younger Adept's usually bouncy hair had resembled a dead blonde dog.  
  
Felix couldn't remember if he'd ever laughed so much.  
  
Of course, that unfortunate outburst left Felix with the sound (but painful) knowledge that those Grand Gaia's he enjoyed tossing at Ivan, really *were* painful.  
  
But enough of that.  
  
Felix stood up and stretched, as long as it was sunny, he might as well go out and enjoy the sunshine. Pulling out his outdoor tunic, he stepped out into the welcoming sunlight.  
  
* * *  
  
Piers yawned, and desperately tried to stay awake. So far, he was failing. Who knew that sunshine made you so sleepy? Choking back another yawn, he folded his arms under his head, enjoying the now calm breeze that rippled its way across the lake. All in all, this suddenly lapse in the harsh rain was quite enjoyable.  
  
Secretly, Piers thought that Alex was behind all the storms. The mysterious male had quite a fetish for causing surprising changes in the weather, and quite frankly, it scared him.  
  
Making a mental note to have a word with Alex later, Piers yawned again.  
  
"Feeling sleepy?"  
  
Piers' golden eyes jolted open in shock at the suddenly sound,  
  
"Mnngh!?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Piers glanced slightly to his left and saw Felix settling down on the ground beside him. The Venus Adept gave him a rare half smile, before staring out across the lake. Piers watched, slightly bemused, as the adept fumbled around him - still gazing at the lake - for a stone. When he found one, he picked it up, and skimmed it across the glittering surface. There was a comfortable silence, when suddenly Felix spoke,  
  
"I swear those ducks get fatter every time I see them..." he idly commented. Piers grinned,  
  
"And the reason why is just over there," he said, cheerfully gesturing across the lake. Felix glanced in the direction of Piers' gesture, and spotted Mia standing over the other side of the lake. She clasped a large loaf of bread in one hand, and in the other she held the hand of certain Mars Adept with un-naturally spiky hair. Garet was busy tossing small chunks of the bread at the ducks, smiling as Mia cooed in delight at the little creatures. Felix shook his head slightly,  
  
"Absolutely smitten," he mumbled. Piers chuckled lightly,  
  
"Being in love is a wonderful feeling Felix." Felix just made a sound that could've been 'Whatever' and skimmed another stone across the lake.  
  
Piers smiled, and was just about to close his eyes again for a nap, when he felt something wet land on his nose. Opening his eyes and glancing upwards, he saw a suspicious looking cloud hovering above him. Felix was glancing up at it too, frowning,  
  
"It's going to rain again." Piers raised himself up onto his elbows and raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Clever observation Felix, but what, pray tell, do you propose we do?" he asked. Across the river, Mia had obviously felt the rain too, and was tugging at Garet's arm. Felix watched them hurry off, before replying,  
  
"I suggest we-  
  
But he was cut off, as the heavens opened, pouring rain down like there was no tomorrow. Felix cursed, and stood up quickly, already soaked to the bone. Piers stood up also, not much dryer than his companion;  
  
"I suggest we find some shelter," he said, calmly. Felix rolled his eyes,  
  
"That would be the obvious thing to do Piers."  
  
"I didn't see you suggesting anything," Piers retorted. Felix frowned, wiping rainwater away from his eyes,  
  
"Now is *not* the time to be arguing," he snapped. Piers smiled in an infuriating way,  
  
"Who said I was arguing?" Felix let out a frustrated sigh, and stormed off towards the direction of the main village.  
  
However, Iris was not being kind to Felix today, as he trod in a particularly slippery puddle of mud, and slipped.  
  
Bracing himself for the muddy 'bump' that was sure to follow, Felix cursed. Only to feel himself caught by a pair of strong arms. Opening one eye cautiously, he found himself looking into a pair of smug looking golden ones.  
  
"Having trouble Felix?" Piers' voice asked. Felix growled slightly, and pushed him away, taking another step - cautiously this time - forward. Only to slip again, and fall backwards into the waiting arms of Piers. Again. Piers raised an aqua eyebrow in a bemused way,  
  
"Maybe I should steady you?"  
  
Felix opened his mouth to argue, but was suddenly aware that he was completely soaked, and willing to do anything to get into the warmth.  
  
"Fine." Felix's grumpy reply was heard. Piers chuckled, and steadied the Venus Adept, as they made their way back towards the main houses of Vale. Slowly.  
  
"How come you're not slipping?" Felix asked after a while.  
  
"I have grip soled boots Felix, I recommend them to you." Piers' mocking answer was replied with a grumble, and a sneeze. Up ahead, Piers caught sight of Mia and Garet, they'd obviously had the same problem, but had solved it quite well. Mia was giggling happily - despite being soaked to the skin - in Garet's arms, as he carried her back to Vale.  
  
"Now there's an idea," Piers said cheerfully, "I could carry you." Felix stopped,  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I could carry you. It'd be quicker," Piers explained. He could tell he was definitely treading on eggshells here, as he felt Felix tense slightly.  
  
"There is NO way I'm letting you - Piers? What are you doing? DON'T YOU DARE!! STOP IT YOU IDIOT OF A LEMURIAN!!!" But Felix's cries of protest fell on deaf ears, as Piers scooped him up as easily as if he were a small child.  
  
'Actually, this is kinda nice...What the hell am I thinking?!?!' Felix shook his head, shaking water into the face of the Mercury Adept, who was currently carrying him. Piers frowned,  
  
"Would you mind *not* doing that Felix?" Piers asked, nearly doing a double take. He could almost swear he saw Felix pout grumpily...  
  
"Put me down and I might," came the abrupt reply.  
  
An evil glitter twinkled in Piers' eye.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said PUT. ME. DOWN!!" Felix yelled. Piers chuckled,  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Ok..." Piers shrugged, dropping Felix. Straight into a very large puddle of very thick mud. Felix let out an angry cross between a yell and a growl and glared fiercely at the Lemurian.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" he cried. Piers - in between his laughter - replied,  
  
"You told me to put you down!"  
  
Felix snarled slightly, before suddenly getting an idea. Reaching out, he grabbed the Lemurian's hand...and pulled him down into the mud.  
  
Piers yelped as he fell - face first - into the mud next to Felix - who was laughing madly at this point.  
  
Thus began the 'Great Mud War'.  
  
* * *  
  
"You have no idea how funny you look Piers."  
  
"Oh be quiet, you don't look so good yourself," came the sharp reply. Felix sighed, and stared up at the still pouring sky. He was covered, head to toe in mud, and completely soaked through and through. From his left he heard Piers stand up. Turning his head to look at his companion, he accepted the hand that was offered to him, and allowed to Piers to help him up.  
  
Unfortunately, Iris wasn't taking pity on Felix that day, so typically; he slipped. Into Piers. Felix felt his face flush slightly,  
  
"Oh! Erm, sorry Piers!" he muttered, attempting to push away from the adept. Only, he found he couldn't. Something - *someone* - was holding him. Felix looked up at Piers, his russet eyes meeting golden one.  
  
"...Piers?" he half whispered. He was aware of Piers' arm reaching forward, gently pushing some locks of soaking earth brown hair out of him eyes. He was away of how close they were. He didn't feel anything else. Not his soaked clothes, not the rain pouring around them. The only thing he was aware of was how close he was to Piers.  
  
And before he knew what was happening, Piers had leant forward and pressed his lips against his own.  
  
And before he knew what he was doing, Felix found himself wrapping his arms around the Lemurian's neck, returning the kiss.  
  
Suddenly, almost as if the realisation of what he was doing had hit him, Piers pulled away, his face burning an interesting shade of red.  
  
"Oh! Um, sorry Felix, I..." Piers stopped. He could feel a tug at his sodden shirt. Slowly, Piers glanced down at Felix.  
  
"...Piers...uhm...would you mind...doing that again?" Felix's request was barely audible, but Piers heard every single syllable. Smiling slightly, this time sure of what he was doing, Piers leant forward to press his lips once again against the smaller Adept's own.  
  
* * *  
  
From his position on the edge of the cliff face; Alex smiled. Unbeknownst to the two adepts, Alex had been watching them the whole time. With a slightly sad smile, he casually waved his hand, and the dark clouds gracing the sky dissolved into nothing.  
  
True, Alex had caused this particular storm. But only this one. And for only one reason. Letting his stormy eyes rest on the two figures standing, wrapped around each other in a warm embrace, Alex sighed,  
  
"I'm sorry Felix," he said, "I'm sorry my pride disallowed me to tell you the truth...but...I hope you're happy." He smiled warmly for the first time in a long while, and turned to leave Vale.  
  
* * *  
  
Whee!! That's my third piece of PiersXFelix schmuff!  
  
Piers: I think it's pronounced 'fluff'.  
  
Who cares ^_^ at least this gave me relief from all the Exams I've had recently _O;; but enough of that. I'd love to know what you though of this! Please review and tell me. I'll accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. But no flames.  
  
^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
